Poison Apple
Poison Apple is the 4th episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 Transcript "Theme Song" "Nicky comes barging into Al's room" Alex: What's up w/ u? Nicky: I know u want nothing to do w/ the EQ but I can't keep this secret any longer. If I keep this secret much longer, I might just explode! Alex: I could just erase ur memory. Nicky: No, I think it's time to break the curse. Alex: And how do u think that'll happen? Nicky: Poison Rocky. Alex: What? Nicky: If u poison Rocky, you'll be following in the footsteps of the EQ causing the curse to be broken. Alex: And because of that, the EQ will come into existence. Cut to Town Square: Natalie: Citizens of PageVille, I have an announcement! "people stop & turn to see what Natalie has to say" Natalie: All of ur lives have been a lie. Fran: What'd ya mean? Natalie: U belong in a different world, a land called Ever After. Mac: Ever After & lemme guess, this place is a fairytale land. "people start laughing" Natalie: Actually, yes. Aaron: Wait, she's being serious. Natalie: Course, I have proof. "pulls out book" Rocky: "takes book" The Storybook of Legends. Natalie: Yes, even though it was destroyed in the fairytale land, it somehow exists here. It tells of our fairytale background. "Rocky flips through some pgs., seeing all of citizens fairytale counterparts" Aaron: I'm related to Cinderella? Casey: I'm related to Red Riding Hood. Mac: The Dark Fairy? Fran: Shadowman, what kinda name is that? Rocky: This is ridiculous, Nat. Natalie: But it's the truth. Cut to Cafeteria: Alex: Apple. "Nicky hands Al the apple, who drops it into the pot" Nicky: So, how's it coming? Alex: It's almost ready. Nicky: I soon be a Mad Hatter again, I've missed my hat. Alex: Boil, cauldron, boil. Boil, cauldron, boil. Death within thy depths I see, for one who dares to rival me. Brew the magic recipe, boil, cauldron, BOIL! "casts spell" "cauldron starts boiling & shoots out a beam of magic" Nicky: It's working. Alex: "sighs" Nicky: Here we come Ever After. "smoke pours out of the cauldron filling the whole cafeteria" Nicky: What's happening? I can't see! Alex: Ugh, this happens sometimes. "casts spell" "smoke clears & apple appears in Al's hand" Alex: "sighs" Here we go. "disappears" Cut to Rocky's room: Rocky: It was nice meeting u. Boy: U too. Alex: "walks in" Rocky, I have- who's this? Rocky: Oh, Alex, this is Richard. Richard: Richard Smith, u can just call me Ricky. Alex: It was nice meeting u but can I speak to Rocky in private. Richard: Of course. "walks out" Rocky: What would u like? Alex: I knew it was ur birthday last week & I missed it, so I got u this. "holds out apple" Rocky: "takes apple" An apple? Alex: I know, some people would want something like music or a shirt but I heard it has a special kind of power. Rocky: Did u get this from Natalie? Alex: No, why? What has she been saying? Rocky: That we belong in some fairytale world. Alex: That's ridiculous. Rocky: That's what I said. Alex: If u don't want the wishing apple, I'll take- Rocky: Wait, wishing apple? Alex: Yeah, the apple can grant anyone's wishes. Rocky: Well, it wouldn't hurt. Alex: Just make a wish, like u were blowing out a candle & then take a bite. Rocky: Ok. "makes wish & bites into apple" "the poison into the apple seeps into Rocky's body causing him to fall to the ground" Alex: Sorry, Rocky. "a burst of magic shoots out of the apple, bringing Rocky back to life" Rocky: What in ever after? Alex, what are u wearing? Alex: Wait, so u remember everything? Rocky: Yeah, how do we get back to Ever After? Alex: Not sure. "Richard was spying on Al & Rocky, witnessing the whole thing" Richard: He did it, Alex broke the curse. Now I have my magic back, meaning I can take over Ever After. Urchin: Not w/out me. Richard: Course not. "Urch & Ricky maniacally laugh" "End" Characters *Alex Cooper *Nicky Holland *Natalie Page *Owen Crawford *Rocky Williams *Aaron Eastman *Casey Wright *Francine Sawyer *Mac Thompson *Richard Smith *Urchin Seawitch Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes